


Play Dates

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, F/M, Modern Era, we need more baby Claude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: Nader is content on just babysitting his godkid, Claude.Until one playdate where he met a woman named Judith.
Relationships: Judith von Daphnel/Nader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Play Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachchanvidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachchanvidel/gifts).



> This is born out of need for more baby Claude and Nader/Judith content.
> 
> There's more but this is the only one finished.
> 
> Thank you, peach, for helping out. This was suppose to be a surprise for you but oh well...

  
"I want you to know that I like you."

"Yes, you have said so many times already this morning, kiddo..."

"You like me too, right?"

"Yes, of course, kiddo."

"That makes me real happy."

"Yeah... Happy..." Nader sighed as he leaned back on the sofa, watching over three year old Claude beam up at him happily from his seat on the floor. "How did I end up babysitting their kid...?"

"I heard you talking to mommy." Claude replied as he reached for the white stuffed dragon toy near him.

Nader pinched the bridge of his nose. "Claude, eavesdropping is bad."

"I wasn't eavesdropping." the little boy pouted as he walked away with his stuffed toy only to return and take Nader's big hand and tried to dragged him out of the sofa.

Nader didn't budge, amused by how much little Claude is trying to drag him out of his seat.

He didn't really expect that Maeve and Hasan, Claude's parents and his long time friends, would take him up on the offer. Hasan knows Nader is not really great with kids, and he prefers to be that Uncle who just visits and spoil the kid. But he also wouldn't pass up the chance to annoy Nader.

And so he's stuck here in their house, with a three year old kid who brings his stuffed toy everywhere. He wrote a note in one of their LED writing boards to wash Claude's stuffed toys because he's one active kid. Who knows where he had dragged and placed those things.

He may not be good with kids, but Nader knows he doesn't want the kiddo to get sick.

He expected to have some tantrums in front of him, like any three year old kid would do when they don't get what they want, but Claude just let him go and stormed out.

Little Claude returned with an armful of stuffed dragon toy and one children's book. He dumped it at Nader's feet, then climbed up on his lap. Claude leaned back on Nader's torso and looked up at him, holding out the book.

"Read."

"You already know how to read, from what your dad said."

"Read." Claude insisted.

Nader reluctantly took the book. It looks like one of those books written by a man known as Seteth, a well known writer for children.

Well, might as well do what the little boy wants. He's sure Claude is not going to rest until he gets it anyway.

He opened the book to the first page and was greeted by an illustration of an eagle and a crow.

"The Eagle flew off with a lamb;  
Then the Crow thought to lift an old ram.  
In his eaglish conceit–"

Claude made a disgruntled noise, making Nader stop and look at him.

"What now, kiddo?"

"Daddy and Mommy reads these with the voices."

"Of course they do."

"You're not doing the voices."

Nader stared at him, trying to figure out what he's trying to say. Voices? What voices?

He tried to remember what Maeve told him about Claude:

He likes to read. He likes making a mess with crayons and papers. A picky eater but they're working on it. And he loves his white dragon stuffed toy and they should not be separated because Claude will raise hell with his crying.

Hasan had said something about the reading. What was it again?

Right. Kids love it when adults change their voices when they read.

Clearing his throat, he tried again and hopes that Claude will like his version of voices. Because he has no idea how to actually do that.

"The Eagle flew off with a lamb;  
Then the Crow thought to lift an old ram.  
In his eaglish conceit,  
The wool tangled his feet,  
And the shepherd laid hold of the sham."

He stopped. 

Well, that's a nice little message down there. A good way to instill some kind of life lessons for kids about trying to imitate someone stronger, they're foolish and will put their lives in danger.

Would a kid even have the capacity to comprehend that? 

Nader checked on Claude again, and the little boy seems to be not reacting.

Too serious of an expression too. This kid's suppose to be having fun like any kids do, and yet here he is.

Claude flipped the page and Nader continued to read to him.

"A Bull-Frog, according to rule,  
Sat a-croak in his usual pool:  
And he laughed in his heart  
As a Lion did start,  
In a fright from the brink like a fool."

Nader snorted at that, and Claude looked up at him.

"What's funny?" the boy asked him.

"Imaginary fears are the worst." The older man replied. "It's true. But you're too young to understand any of these. Why did they give this to you?"

"I picked this book because of the deer."

"A...deer?"

Nader looked at the cover of the book and sure enough, there's a baby deer on the illustration.

"You like deers?"

Claude nodded. "They're cute and small. And when they grow, they're really big. With those big twigs on their heads."

"Antlers." Nader corrected him. "And only the males grow antlers."

"And they're the Great Prince of the Forest!"

Great Prince...of the Forest?

Maeve probably had Claude watching that animated movie that was released years before Claude arrived in their lives.

He remembers getting angry at the Hunter, when Maeve forced him and Hasan to watch it with her, and being emotional about everything afterwards. In all fairness, at least he's not the only one who cried.

All three adults cried.

Claude then flipped enthusiastically through the pages until he found the one he wants Nader to see. He looked back up at Nader expectantly.

Nader sighed and looked at the passage.

"From the hounds the swift Deer sped away  
To his cave, where in past times he lay  
Well concealed, unaware  
Of a Lion couched there,  
For a spring that soon made him his prey."

A small pout appeared on Claude's lips when Nader got to the end. Nader understands that though.

Claude love deers and yet this book has a lot of deaths in it. Nader closed it, checked the recommended age and found out that it's for ten years old.

Why did they give this to him?

He's too young to comprehend any of this!

"Reading time is over." Nader announced as he set the book aside. "Let's go outside. Do you like ice cream?"

"Ice cream! Yes!"

Wow. Kids sure change moods fast.

"Okay. Let's change your clothes first before we go out." He hoisted the kid up in the air and settled him in his arms. They made their way to Claude's bedroom, which is messy with all the scattered children's books and a variety of pillows strewn around the floor.

He set Claude down and went over to his wardrobe and frowned when he looked through it.

Why is everything a button down shirt, short and long-sleeved alike, and there's a low rack where several clip-on bowties to go with them.

There's even a three piece suit for no reason.

He doesn't have any simple round neckshirt for going out? Seriously, Maeve?

Nader knows what he'll buy for the kid next time. Claude deserves to be as comfortable as he can get when going out. He could wait until he's grown up for such restricting clothes.

He pulled out one of the white button down shirt and black stretchable pants. He ignored the bowties and just picked out some gray socks.

He turned back to look at Claude, who have decided to lay down on the pillows on the floor, his little feet up in the air as he reads a book that Nader hopes is appropriate for his age.

Judging by the illustrations, it is.

"Alright kiddo. Dress up time." Nader called his attention as he sat down at the only adult chair in the room. He assumes this is what Maeve or Hasan uses to sit in his room to read him to sleep.

Claude reluctantly got up and started getting his clothes off. Nader held out the shirt to him and watched Claude misalign the buttons.

At least the boy realized it and fixed it. He then held onto Nader's wrist as he put his legs through the pants the older male has stretched out for him.

"You want me to pick your shoes or do you have a favorite?" Nader asked him as he helped Claude put on his socks.

"Black shoes."

Nader looked over at the shoe rack. There's at least three black shoes in different types: a pair of boots, a sneakers with white laces, and a kid-size Oxford shoes.

Sneakers it is. They're just going to get ice cream so there's no need to dress up too fancy.

With everything done and ready, the two of them went out of the house and Nader locked the front door.

Claude held onto his big hand as they walked down the street as he looked around, interested in everything he sees.

Cats with their kittens. The large blue sky with those wispy clouds.

The dogs barking at a distance. He even saw a small dog in a stroller.

Older kids in scooters or roller blades. Some are even on skateboards.

Cyclists passing by them in a leisurely manner.

There was a dragonfly resting in a nearby grassy area that made Claude stop walking and stared at it. Nader watched him bemusedly, crouching down gently.

"You want to catch it?" he asked him. Claude looked at him, bright eyed, and nodded.

Nader slowly reached out at the dragonfly and gently pinched the wings between his fingers.

He brought it closer to Claude, who's holding onto his arm and staring at the insect.

"You want to touch it?"

Claude shook his head fervently when he saw the insect up close.

It was kind of scary.

Nader released the dragonfly and it flew off like an irritated person whose rest was disturbed.

The two of them continued on their way to the ice cream store, with Claude still interested in his surroundings.

It took them at least a good fifteen minutes to get there and thankfully the place isn't full. Two kids (a boy and a girl), probably six years old, were up in the line, and looks like they're siblings. On their shoulders hangs violin cases.

They seem to be arguing.

"You already had the s'mores ice cream cake before. Pick another one, Beres."

"I'm not telling you off on getting that chocolate-berry ice cream cake, right? Leave me and my s'mores ice cream alone, Byleth."

"You promised we're getting different items today."

"You can get a different one if you want. I'm not forcing you to buy the same thing."

"I'm emphasising on 'we', not 'me'." 

Claude stared up at them. They look so pretty and they're tall too.

After the two kids moved away with their food, Claude turned his attention to Nader.

"Yeah, I'll have a coffee and that peanut butter waffle." Nader told the cashier and Claude started tugging at him. Nader picked him up for him to see the menu. "Which one, kiddo?"

Claude stared at the menu then pointed to the chocolate truffle one.

"And one scoop of–"

"Two."

"No. Your mom said you're not allowed to have too much sugar."

"Two." Claude insisted.

"No. Take it up to your mom. You're only having one scoop." Nader firmly told him then turned to the cashier. "And put it on a waffle bowl."

He placed Claude down as he reached for his wallet to pay. Claude then looked at the people next in line.

A pretty lady with long dark brown hair and wearing a white casual dress and sandals. With her is a boy not much taller than Claude, with a purple high tapered side swept crew cut hair, wearing a black button down shirt and jeans that has suspenders attached to them for style and black sneakers.

The boy is also staring at him with curiosity.

The pretty lady seems to be busy on her phone.

"Hey kiddo, let's go." Nader called Claude as he picked up their tray. Claude turned away from them and followed Nader to one of the comfortable couches.

Claude then started on his ice cream, while Nader mixed in the creamer and sugar in his coffee. Claude looked up from his ice cream when the purple haired boy walked past them and sat at couch behind them with the pretty lady.

"Kiddo, you shouldn't lean too close or you'll get ice cream all over your clothes." Nader said as he pulled back Claude a little to sit properly.

"Can we go buy books?"

"Sure, okay...but only two books."

"Three."

"Two."

"Four."

"Two."

"Three."

"Depends on how much they cost."

Claude brought his ice cream-loaded spoon to his mouth, thinking. As long as he gets more books.

"Okay."

The two of them lapsed into silence, with Nader checking on some news on his phone as Claude broke off a piece of the waffle bowl.

"Lorenz, stop being picky. You asked for that cake, you have to eat everything." Claude heard the woman from behind their seat. Curious, he got up and stared at them.

The purple haired boy has been taking out the cherries out of his dessert.

"They taste like medicine. I don't want medicine in my cake." the boy huffed.

"Then why did you order that?"

"I thought it was pretty."

The pretty lady only sighed at that. "Lorenz..."

"The sugar syrup tastes horrible, Aunt Judith."

"Again, why did you order it?"

Claude jumped a little in surprise when he felt Nader poke him. He turned to look at him.

"What did I say about eavesdropping?" he asked archly. Claude slid back down on his seat and continued to eat his ice cream.

"I don't like cherries." He told Nader.

"You're just copying that boy." Nader snorted, poking him again. "Now, finish your ice cream so we can go buy your books. And some new clothes for you too."

Claude looked at him curiously. "I have many clothes at home."

"Yeah but they're not kid-clothes. You can't run around and play in those comfortably."

Claude looked down at his ice cream. "Mommy doesn't like me running around too much."

Nader rolled his eyes at that. Sometimes, Maeve's overprotectiveness is taking the joy out of Claude's childhood.

"But you're with me so you can run around as much as you like. Just don't tell your mom."

"You sound like daddy."

"Of course. We're like brothers."

"I'm really sorry, Nader, for asking you to come over and look after him on short notice." Maeve told Nader as he entered their house a few days later. Claude ran up to him when he saw Nader enter and demanded to be picked up. "But we have some unexpected trouble in the company and we're needed there to sort it out."

"Eh, it's fine. I'm not doing much anyway." Nader assured him as Claude wrapped his arms around him.

Hasan stood next to his wife, grinning at him. "Well, look at you. You're Claude's favorite uncle now. And you said you don't like kids."

"Claude is an exemption to that, I guess."

"Oh, Claude has a scheduled play date with the Gloucester heir today." Maeve interrupted their conversation. "I've written the address down so you can bring him over there."

"The Gloucesters? Really?"

Maeve heaved a sigh at that. "Yes. My brother found out where we are and wanted Claude to be part of that crowd. His daughter is too old to play with the boy so..."

Hasan grimaced when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out to answer the call in the most annoyed tone Nader ever heard from him.

"Sorry, but we really have to go now." He told his wife after the call. He tapped on Claude's shoulder to get his attention.

"See you later buddy." Hasan told him as he pressed a kiss onto Claude's cheek. Maeve did the same and lightly pinched her son's cheeks.

"Behave with Uncle Nader, okay? And play nice."

"Okay."

Claude waved goodbye to his parents, sad that they're going away again.

After things quieted down, Nader checked on the address for Claude's play date. He grimaced when he saw it because it's going to be an hour and a half drive.

Two if the traffic is horrible.

Alright, time to prep the kid for their roadtrip.

He gave Claude a bath, and he let it pass when the boy splashed him with water. Good thing he always have extra clothes in the car.

He also supervised Claude's tooth brushing and then got him to wear some of the clothes he bought before. Maeve didn't rebuke him for buying such casual clothes so he guess his fashion taste passed.

Soon, the two of them were on the road, with Claude sitting at the back and his seatbelt properly on.

Nader bemusedly listened to Claude singing along to the children's song he put on. The boy is off key right now but who knows, with the right teacher, he might become a good singer if he wants to.

Arriving at the address, they both got out of the car and Nader fixed Claude's clothes one more time.

He looked up at the place. It's one of those high end condominiums in the neighborhood. As expected from the Gloucesters.

What a confining place for a child. At least Claude has enough space in their big house where he can freely go out in the backyard to play with his parents.

The two of them went in, logged into the reception area and waited for the Gloucesters to pick up the call that their visitors have arrived.

When they got clearance, the two of them went up to the fifth floor and looked for unit thirty-eight. Thankfully it's a corner unit when they turned right from the elevator so that they didn't have to wander around the halls.

He pressed the doorbell and the two of them waited for it to open.

Nader wonders what kind of person they left with the kid. A grumpy nanny he can't talk to? A teenage kid whom he'll be babysitting as well?

None of those it seems, as the door opened and revealed a woman around his age with long dark brown hair, a pretty face and wearing a casual shirt and pants.

Nader is struck speechless for a moment.

He knows he'd seen her before, but he doesn't remember where.

Did he pass by her at work? Highly unlikely, since he almost knows everyone. Could she have been a client?

He had met the Gloucester couple before and he's sure that they did not divorce and Mr. Gloucester did not remarry or got a new girlfriend.

"Come in." she told them, standing to the side. Nader cleared his throat and entered the unit.

Well, it's spacious three-bedroom unit, with a modern setup. He saw a boy around Claude's age sitting by the living room, with a coloring book.

"Lorenz, Claude's here. Come and say hello." the lady said, making the boy look up.

Seeing the purple haired boy, Nader is reminded one of those times he had to deal with this boy's father in Hasan's stead. It was a really unpleasant one, that he refused to take work that has anything to do with the Gloucesters.

Lorenz stared at Claude for a moment, making Claude hide behind Nader.

"It's alright kiddo. Go introduce yourself." Nader encouraged him, ruffling his hair.

The two kids didn't budge, awkwardly staring at each other. The lady only sighed at that.

"Lorenz, why don't you show Claude your books?"

Claude perked up at that and looked at Lorenz hopefully. Lorenz looked at his caretaker then at Claude and Nader. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded. He turned to walk towards one of the rooms and Nader urged Claude to follow.

The two adults followed as well, to check on them. It didn't take long for the kids to get along and moved their stuff to the living room.

With that out of the way, Nader turned to the lady who went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for the kids.

He followed her to help her, since Claude is picky with his snacks.

"So...have we met somewhere before?" he tentatively asked her as he looked around for the necessary ingredients to make a pizza toast.

The lady only chuckled at that, amused, as she cut up an apple and hollowed the center out with a round cookie cutter. "Wow, do men only know the same lame pick up line?"

"I... Huh?"

"Just because you have a handsome face, doesn't mean that you can easily get what you want. I've had enough."

Nader looked at her indignantly, stopping whatever he was doing with the slice of bread and tomato sauce.

"Excuse me?"

"To answer your question, no we haven't met. Wouldn't want to get into trouble with your wife." She told him as she spread creamcheese mixed with honey onto one side of the apple and topped it with sprinkles.

Nader only grimaced at that. He was asking a genuine question, not hitting on her.

Then again, it may have sounded like he's hitting on her.

And what wife is she talking about?

There's obviously no wedding ring on his finger.

He decided to divert the topic. "What in the world is that?"

"Apple donuts. Lorenz is quite a...unique kid." she shrugged. "You have it easy with Claude, I see."

"His parents just doesn't know how to make a kid eat their veggies." Nader shrugged, turning back to the bread and finishing at least four pieces. He popped them two at a time in the oven toaster until they're done.

The lady only glanced at him, a bit surprised. "You're not Claude's dad?"

Nader tried his best not to roll his eyes in exasperation. Oh, so that's where the wife comment came from.

"No. I'm a close friend to their family."

"I see..."

"And what's your relationship to the Gloucesters? You seem too pretty to be just a nanny."

The lady only shook her head, still amused by how compliments easily roll off his tongue as if it's secondary nature to him.

"I'm just a friend to Lorenz's mother. She's sick at the moment, confined to the hospital so they asked me to look after the boy."

Nader hummed at that. Well, Mrs. Gloucester has always been frail of health. It was a miracle that she even managed to give birth to a healthy boy without losing her life. It must have been tough for Mr. Gloucester.

He now have a change of opinion, but only slightly, about the man.

"Say, you said you don't have any problems with Claude and vegetables?" she asked him as she leaned back on the counter and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, it's really easy." Nader answered as he took out the last batch of the pizza toast. "I would have preferred to make this with bellpeppers as a base instead of bread for a healthier pizza..."

"Care to help me out with Lorenz and his picky habit?"

Nader raised an eyebrow at that. "Sure? What do you need?"

"I need Lorenz to have his carrots...but he hates it. Even if I dice it up, he still find ways to get it out of his food."

"Ah, like Claude. I know an easy solution. Boil the carrot to soften it up, cut it up and throw it in the juicer with orange and pear. Or you could juice the orange so that the seeds won't get mixed in. Best serve it chilled."

She took out her phone and noted it down. "Thanks."

"Sure, no problem."

"The name's Judith." she held out her hand for a handshake. Nader stared at her hand then took it.

"Nader."

"Nice to meet you, Nader. I hope we get along well today."

"Uh... Likewise."

They returned to the living room with their prepared snacks. Claude and Lorenz have already made a mess with the books, toys and coloring materials.

The adults watched over the boys while they talked about idle things. Judith is kind of impressed that Nader knows a lot of how to make kids have their healthy food, which he only shrugged at and admitted that he did have trouble with Claude for the first few hours of his babysitting.

But it was easy after a few internet search and a few calls back at his brother who has a son two years older than Claude.

After a few hours, Nader thought it's time for them to say goodbye to Lorenz. The two kids seem upset about it that the adults were forced to make some promises that they'll play again next time.

"Ah, Nader. Wait."

The man turned around to look at Judith. "Yes?"

"Here's my contact number." she said as she handed over her business card. Nader took it and looked at the information written on it.

Huh, so she's the Assistant Director for the Daphnel Apparels.

Nader took out his own wallet and handed over his own business card. "And, uh, this is mine."

"Thanks. I'll give you a call if I have some problems with Lorenz."

"Uh, yeah, sure. No problem."

She looked back down at Lorenz. "Say bye bye now, Lorenz."

Lorenz reluctantly waved goodbye at Claude, and Claude returned it.

"Oh don't be so glum. It's late out already. You'll see each other again." Judith told Lorenz who just pouted.

  
"Maeve, I appreciate you looking after me but I'm not really into dating anyone." Nader said tiredly as he let Claude sit on his stomach while he lay on the floor on his back.

Claude seems to be comfortable and happy to use Nader's body as his coloring table.

"Well, seeing that you're getting along well with Claude. I just thought you might want to settle down as well and have your own kids."

"Babysitting and having my own are two different things."

"Please, Nader? I'm not setting you up with a complete stranger. This is a friend of mine that I finally got to reach out to after my marriage to Hasan."

"You mean when you ran away with Hasan."

"Nader, please not in front of Claude."

Nader only rolled his eyes at that, turning his head to look at his friend.

"Please tell your wife to stop."

"I actually agree with her on this." Hasan replied. "Claude's not going to be a little boy forever."

Nader grunted at that. "That's how kids are."

"Come on, Nader. It's just a date. Just one. If you don't like her, you don't have to meet her again. We're not telling you to marry her on the spot."

"I sometimes hate staying here."

"You hate me now?" Claude stopped his coloring and looked at Nader.

"What? No, no, kiddo. I don't hate you. Never will, unless you do something that will make me hate you."

"Okay."

Hasan looked at his wife who then nodded. She sat down next to her son on the floor.

"Claudy, can you do mommy a favor?"

"Okay."

"No. Don't you dare, Maeve." Nader said but she ignored him.

"Can you tell Uncle Nader to meet mommy's friend for lunch? You don't want him to be lonely when you grow up, right?"

Claude nodded. Nader groaned at defeat at that.

"I really hate it here when the two of you are home."

Nader sat in his car, really annoyed that they got him to agree to this blind date using their son.

He then proceeded to take his necktie off. No need to be too formal.

This is just one time.

Might as well let this woman know that he's not really that kind of man who's straight up businessman image.

He got out and made his way into the restaurant.

"A reservation under Maeve von Riegan." he told the receptionist.

He got guided by a waiter to a table where a woman sits there. A glass of red wine is already in front of her.

Nader stared at her.

Well, what do you know.

Small world.

He thanked the waiter and he cleared his throat.

"Well, hello. Have we met somewhere before?"

The lady blinked, looking up at him. Then she smiled.

"Yes, I believe we had met before, Mr. Nader."

"This is quite a surprise."

"I know. And here I thought of asking you for lunch if my date will not show up. I wanted to ask more babysitting tips after all."

Nader sat across from her and had lunch together. They laughed at how they have a common link, and how they were both coerced into this date.

Afterwards, the two of them went to a cafe to continue their date.

Well, this isn't so bad.

While both of them agreed that they're not really looking for settling down, it won't be so bad to continue their friendship and see where it goes from there.

Who knows, maybe Maeve knows what she's doing by setting the two of them up.

Besides, they'll be seeing each other often because of the playdates set up between Claude and Lorenz.

**Author's Note:**

> The fables are from [here](https://mythfolklore.blogspot.com/2014/04/aesops-fables-more-fables-not-in-jacobs.html?m=1)
> 
> Yes. The whole Riegan family loves the Bambi movie.


End file.
